Maintaining, monitoring and readjusting jobs in computer system infrastructures such as cloud infrastructures can be very challenging. Users have diverse constraints when it comes to pricing and turnaround time, and pre-packaged configurations are often too limited to cover all possible variations. The uncertainty involved in turnaround times and in the resource availability itself makes it very difficult to properly estimate alternatives. In the end, users have a difficult experience envisioning how their jobs could perform in different configurations. With the lack of proper estimation tools, users potentially miss on more cost-beneficial configuration alternatives.
The present disclosure discloses a tool to allow users extra awareness of their jobs running in computer system infrastructures such as cloud infrastructures, awareness on the uncertainty involved in time/cost allocation, and the possibility of manually experimenting with different configurations that are not covered by pre-packaged job allocation profiles.